


Two

by NightfireRed



Category: Hollywood Undead (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 18:50:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9002293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightfireRed/pseuds/NightfireRed
Summary: Two non related winter holidays stories. Lots of fluff.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyyy you all beautiful souls out there. To start with, I must apologize for not posting often. But I have a solid reason for this as my live`s been following the lyrics of "Believe" and "Pour Me" for a pretty long time. So I have decided to take care of my health, both mental and physical. This year`s been rough, definitely not the best one. And I sadly have almost no power to live my normal life, let along doing creative writing. That upsets me so much. But let`s hope that it will be all good in the end!
> 
> It`s Christmastime! Yeeeey, happy holidays, everyone :) May your wishes come true.   
> Thank you all for reading/commenting/liking my poor works, that means so much to me. 
> 
> And now, as always, enjoy your reading :)

_Red or silver? And the ribbon, plain or glittery? Should I add a bow?_

The swarm of questions is buzzing on Jorel`s mind, frankly speaking, he isn`t the best man when it comes to choosing gifts, the entire process of picking and decorating and wrapping and trying not to forget anyone has always been a huge headache for him. Every single time he tells himself to spent a couple of minutes to make the list in order to make sure that no one is left without at least a small treat. And as you can guess, never did he do that, shamelessly relying on his memory.

The ads on the loud speaker at the craft store makes Jorel one more time very aware of the fact that he`s got very little time till Christmas and so many things left to do. Despite that he puts the brave face on this holiday frenzy and keeps scanning the rows and rows of shelves stacked with everything holiday-themed you can ever imagine.

From the abundance of red, golden, blue, silver and other vibrant colors around he sees ripples in his vision. And the song. That. Song.   
  
All I Want For Christmas Is You.   
  
Don`t get it wrong. Jorel likes Christmas. But the whole pile of decorations on literally every surface, kitch trinkets he receives in enormous amounts and upon receiving those he has to try making his smile as less fake as possible and the same five songs played on the radio – they nag him. That makes his head feel dizzy and he is constantly irritated by this festive overload. And when the first accords of the infamous Mariah Carey Christmas hit start blasting in the shop it literally makes Jorel cringe.

He sighs in regret that he has left his headphones in the car and keeps on walking, holding a pile of wrapping paper, ribbons and gift bags in his hands. He almost drops everything on the floor when someone out of nowhere asks “Would you like a basket? Seems like you have a lot of things to carry.”  
  
When he turns around he faces a guy with a bleached blonde hair, wide smile and atrocious Christmas sweater. He holds the shopping basket out for Jay and nods at the colorful pile of items in Jorel`s arms.   
“Uhmm, yeah, sure, thanks,” Jay stammers as he`s been taken aback by the sudden question. “Lovely,” says the guy excitedly. He also helps Jorel to place everything neatly in the basket. What a nice yet unnecessary move.

“Is there something else I can help you with?” gently inquires the guy, and it is the moment when Jorel finally properly looks at the just tad clingy person in front of him. Yes, bleached blonde hair, yes red Christmas sweater with ridiculous ornaments on it (it`s hot outside, no sign of the snow, which makes the whole look even more ridiculous), and bright cheeky smile. And the last part sparked Jorel`s interest. There is definitely something catchy about him. And not only because he is wearing skinny jeans so tight it certainly is illegal.   
Jorel is about to decline politely the offer, but in the last second he blurts out, “Do you have any glitters in here?”  
Glitters. Seriously, Jay?  
The sweater guy hums for a bit, Jay can swear he can hear how he quickly searches for the required item in his mind map. “Yeah, it`s section number four, I can show you around, here.”  
  
_Oh, I won't ask for much this Christmas_  
I won't even wish for snow  
And I'm just gonna keep on waiting  
Underneath the mistletoe

The song keeps on playing and only now has Jorel realized that the guy leading him to the shelves where glitters are stocked ( _oh god, I don’t even need them, why are we even going there?_ ) is singing the lyrics. And no matter how hard Jorel disliked the tune, he must admit that the guy has some damn good vocal skills.   
“Here we are, sir. We have wider choice of these on the website, it`s Christmas, huh, and we run out of holiday themed supplies fast. And there will be no restock until January, I`m afraid…”

  
_God why is he so talkative. His overexcitement about everything is getting really annoying. This guy is the walking definition of everything he dislikes about winter holidays season._

“Well, thank you,” Jorel takes a look at the badge pinned to the guy`s sweater, “Danny. I think I can go on from here by myself. Thanks,” Jay thinks he has interrupted Danny as politely as possible. But the latter apparently has something else in stock to say.   
  
“There is also something, well, it`s about charity. Our store raises money for the fund that provides all the ones in need with some nice Christmas gifts, and, sir, that`d be awesome if you could donate any sum you can. It`s for the good and for the Christmas spirit,” Danny says while fiddling with the brim of a small round box with a huge bow attached to it. Jorel sighs again and pulls out his wallet. He generously puts a twenty in the box. At least it`s his most reasonable deed for today, to his mind.

“Thank you, sir. Here you can also learn more about this organization. And the donations are welcomed all year round.” Jay accepts the leaflet and then happens something so much absurd and clichéd that happens only in the teen movies or some shitty romcoms.   
  
Yes, Jay`s cold fingers brushed against Danny`s warm ones. Yes, the time froze when their eyes met. Yes, Jay forgot how to breathe for a second.   
  
How awful is that.   
  
Prior to that moment he thought that he`s been all good being single. But almost a year of a solitude definitely has left a mark on Jay`s perception of reality. He is ashamed of giving in so fast.   


_Jorel, you are weak and pathetic. And there is no point in denying that._  
  
Danny is the first one to break the contact. He smiles awkwardly and asks “What else can I do?” at the very same moment when Mariah sings the line _What more can I do?_ And the following _Baby, all I want for Christmas is you._

Jay speaks before he can even process what he`s doing. “Is there a chance that we could, you know, have a drink some time?”  
The variety of emotions flickered on Danny`s face is incredible. There is everything from elation to disbelief.   
Instead of the answer Jay receives another leaflet on the flipside of which is scribbled a telephone number.   
“If that`s an invitation, then my answer is yes, call me.” Danny has jabbered so fast that Jorel has barely caught it. And in a blink of an eye, there was no sign that Danny was even there.   
  
Another ten minutes later Jay is totally tired and happy to be out of this Christmas nightmare. With his purchases neatly packed, he leaves the store. It was already getting dark outside. He turns around for the reason unknown just to catch Danny watching him. They both smiled, Jay can swear that he`s seen gentle blush on Danny`s cheeks.   
Through the windshield of his car and the huge shop windows, Jay sees how Danny helps some woman to choose between identical to his mind cards. Though Danny looks really involved in the process. Jay thinks it`s cute, the way Danny is excited about everything, all waving hands and beaming. At last he starts his car, buckles the seatbelt and switches the radio off.   
But he doesn`t drive away.   
Jorel contemplates about something in his head and after this invisible inner argument was over he took his phone and sent a text.   
  
If he could, Jorel would`ve already made a hole in the glass, so attentively he`s been looking at Danny, who was still busy with customers at the store. Finally, he checked his phone. His face instantly lit up like fairy lights. Jay was captivated by the sight, Danny typing the reply, worrying his lower lip.   
  
“So, when are you free this week? It`s Jorel, the glitter guy.”  
“Haha, nice to meet you then, Jorel. :P I have Wednesday off. And I know a lovely place we can go to…;)”  
  
Jay feels like a total idiot now. He barely knows Danny and wants to change it. He smiles and finally drives away from the parking lot, home.  
  
They`ve been texting each other all night long and with every message it became apparent that none of them was willing to give the whole thing up.   
  
Unlike Danny, Jorel doesn`t believe in Christmas miracles. But maybe this time he can make an exception?

 

 

“_”_”_”_”_”_”_”_”_”_”_”_”

 

 

“You are so wonderful,” quietly murmurs Jorel, his lips gently touching Danny`s. Danny grins contentedly and kisses Jorel once again.   
Couple of years ago Jay wouldn`t believe if someone told him that he`d be kissing a guy on the Venice Beach at one of December nights before Christmas.   
Too touchy-feely for the tough guy who does rapcore and sings songs about fucking chicks and getting drunk.   
And look at him now.   
That`s right. Nothing changed.   
He`s still rapping about girls and booze. He still can kick anyone`s ass. By looking at him no one will ever dare to call Jorel weak.  
So what he is in love with his bandmate. That doesn`t make him any less masculine, right? After all, who said he is not allowed to be romantic?  
  
Venice Beach, amazing, vibrant, lively and bright. Despite it being pretty late, some guys are still working out and playing basketball, the skate park is busy as usual, girls are taking selfies and laughing maybe too loud, families are strolling here and there… Idyllic. This place really is special and beloved, it attracts so many people.   
  
Jorel tentatively looks at Danny after they break from the kiss, he inhales to say something but changes his mind. Danny notices it but doesn`t say anything. They just keep on standing and looking at each other.   
It is getting chilly outside, lights from the streetlights and nearby buildings dance on the surface of water, waves lazily lick the beachy sand.   
“Are you cold?”  
“Naw, I`m good.”  
Jorel shrugs at this answer and takes Danny`s cold hands in his own and brings them to his lips. Jay places several feather light kisses on Danny`s knuckles to the eternal joy of the latter.   
Danny giggles and blushes, but doesn`t take his hands away.   
“You know that I love you, right?” Jay`s voice suddenly sounds low and raspy.   
“I do. And I love you more than anyone,” admits Danny in a tone as if he`s just said the most obvious fact that is known to everyone.    
Jorel sadly smiles and lets go of Danny`s right hand. The look on Danny`s face is nothing but confused.   
“Close your eyes.”   
Danny involuntarily obeys. Jay takes several seconds to marvel the shades on Danny`s cheekbones that his eyelashes cast. Then all Danny can hear is the sound of Jay`s hoodie unzipping and feel the touch of something cold against his fingers.   
“May I take a look now?” Danny doesn`t know why his own voice is shaking.   
“Yep…”   
Jay is afraid to breathe when Danny opens his eyes, looks first right in his eyes and only then lowers his gaze to his hands.   
On his ring finger appeared a simple band of white gold. Danny is so overwhelmed by all the emotions hit him all at once that he suddenly just feels numb.  
“It`s a promise ring. You are so important to me, and I love you. Danny, I really really love you so damn much. With this ring I promise,” Jorel cups Danny`s cheeks and makes him look up again, so their eyes are locked at each other again, “I promise to be by your side, to help you, protect you and take care of you. I promise to be yours unconditionally. I wholeheartedly promise you my love.”  
“Jay?” Danny finally manages to ask.   
Jorel nods in reply and smiles nervously. Danny exhales and continues.  
“You are the only person I want to be with. I am all yours. And I love you. I never believed in eternal love and so on, but with you I just have no other choice but to reconsider my world outlooks. And that`s beautiful. You changed my world…”  
  
Danny has always been fascinated by love stories, especially the tragic ones. Though deep inside he`s always hoped to fall in love with someone who will love him in return just the way he is. He may be the least aggressive and reckless one in the band. But he sure can show who`s the boss if needed. So by all means no one will ever dare to call Danny weak.  
So what he is in love with his bandmate. That doesn`t make him any less masculine, right?

They have made their promises, maybe the most important ones in their lives.

Never did they regret doing this.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ^___^   
> any feedback is appreciated


End file.
